ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Location Named After (Epilogue)
Back into the starship, several passengers are impressed with the ship. Nate: Wow... Sasha: Impressive, isn't she? The Phoenix is the pride of the galactic fleet. Nate: This is so..amazing.. Cleo: Yeah, I'm impressed too. Terra: Talwyn, have you found something? Talwyn: Yeah, I got something strange. Kiva: What do you find? Talwyn: I looked after areas named after a person and, after some intense digging, I located a world after a person- Oz. Kiva: Oz?? Talwyn: After close analysis, the world seems to be controlled by Queen La and an android. In the past, Ratchet has a hard time fighting against Queen La. As for the android, you can talk to Reia about it. Kiva: Alright. Speaking of which, where is she? Talwyn: She's talking to Ratchet and Nate. - Kiva nodded and heading for the trio. Nate: I have to admit, this place is a nice piece of work. Ratchet: Yeah, thanks man. Reia: Oh, Kiva. What's up? Kiva: Talwyn told me that Queen La and an android will be waiting for us. Reia: (An android?? Could this be it?) Kiva: Hey, can you hear me? Reia: Oh.. Sorry.. There's something I have to tell you, something seriously important. Kiva: What is it? Reia: Meet me at the meditation chamber. The answer you seek will be there. - Reia walked to the meditation chamber, leaving Kiva concerned. Kiva: I wonder what Reia's trying to tell me.. Nate: From the look on her face, it sounds very important. Ratchet: It is. Don't worry, Kiva. We'll be right here. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. I'll be right back. - Kiva rushed to the meditation chamber and finds Reia quickly meditating to ease her sudden pain. Kiva: Master, you have something to tell me? Reia: Yeah. Not too long ago, I was kidnapped...by Dr. Gero. Kiva: K--Kidnapped, master? Reia: Yes. Although the android replica was completed, I broke free and regrouped with the captain, who is helping Chip and Dale at that time. Kiva: (Gosh...) Reia: I must warn you... This menace looks a lot like me, but it's too dangerous. It can't feel anything but greed of power. Kiva: I--I know. Reia: If you come across this..monster, just..trust your instincts. Remember who are you training under and how important I am to you. Kiva: I--I will, master. I just need to calm myself down with a shower. Reia: I...understand. Sorry for..worrying you like that. - Reia walked out, knowing that this might scare her student. A few minutes later, Kiva took a hot shower and went back to the guest room for a while, when Terra is somehow in the bed, taking a nap. Kiva: Terra? Hey, wake up. Terra: *yawns* Hey, sweet pea. Are you alright? Kiva: Well, Reia told me about the android. There's no way it was created, right?? Terra: *sighs* So, you knew how it was created in the first place. But that was only half the story. Kiva: Please, tell me what really happened. Terra: *sighs* It was our battle with Xehanort. He is about cast Ratchet to a place where crimes won't stop. In other words, New York City. Reia moved Ratchet away from the impact, but was hit and was later kidnapped by-- Kiva: Dr. Gero. Terra: That's right. Throughout a blood sample from Reia, who was unconscious since the hit, he has created an replica android to rise back into power. Shortly after, Reia escaped and the android was on the hunt for her true host. We managed to stop it before it does anything, but it was confirmed that it has joined with the Dark Organization. Kiva: You mean..that android joins Hatchet?? Terra: Yeah, it's bad. That also means he's following Le Paradox's strategic pattern for a real crime- To use shadows as an army. Kiva: G--Gosh... This is bad. Sorry, I need to take another shower to calm myself down. Terra: Did I say something wrong? Kiva: No, you didn't. It's just that... It's really hard to calm down alone, even showers. Terra: Oh, sorry. Will it help if I kiss you? Kiva: You do that for me? Terra: Of course, sweet pea. Relax. - The two kissed each other, hoping Kiva might be better. Terra: There. Is that better? Kiva: Much better. Terra: From what I heard back there, Reia's really upset about this 'android' rumor going on here. Kiva: Oh, I got scared when she told me. Terra: We need to find her fast before she moves out. Kiva: I know... *tears coming out* I can't complete my Mark of Mastery exam without my master! - Both Terra and Kiva rushed out of the guest room and finds the confused Raine. Terra: Raine, have you seen Reia? Raine: Well, she went back to the bridge to talk to Ratchet. Terra: Thanks. - Knew their destination, both Terra and Kiva ran towards the bridge and miraculously finds her, talking to Ratchet. Reia: If anything happens to that kid, I'll never forgive myself...because of it. Kiva: Master! Reia: Kiva? What happened to you?? - Kiva hugs Reia in an unexpected twist, when Reia hugs back. Kiva: Please...don't go. Reia: What? That's just silly. I'm not going anywhere. Look, I'm sorry that I make you scared, but you do realize it's the truth. Kiva: I know. Reia: Besides, I have a promise to keep. Kiva: A promise? Reia: I told you that I'll never leave your side and I've kept it to protect you. - Kiva shed tears and smiling at the same time. Nate: Aw.. That's the cutest relationship I've ever seen. Cleo: Aside from us, right? Nate: Yeah, sure. Reia: Be brave, my student. Courage and faith are the key. Kiva: Courage...and faith... Reia: With these brave acts, you can anything. Even Zemo doesn't stand a chance. Kiva: Yeah. - Reia raise her hand to her student. Reia: Will you complete the Mark of Mastery under my guidance? Kiva: Yes, master. - Both Reia and Kiva hold hands and hugged each other again. A few minutes later, Kiva and Reia are preparing their weapons for their spar fight. The two clashed as the episode ends. Category:Scenes